The present invention is directed generally to utility knives, and more particularly to a utility knife having a releasable blade locking mechanism.
Modern utility knives typically include a housing, a moveable blade carriage, and a cutting blade. The blade carriage is mounted in the housing so as slide back and forth inside the housing. The cutting blade is coupled to the blade carriage so as to move between an extended or deployed cutting position (carriage forward) and a retracted position (carriage back). The cutting blade typically has a trapezoid shape with a razor sharp cutting edge along the long lower side and two small U-shaped notches along an opposing shorter upper side for mating the cutting blade to the blade carriage.
In use, the sharp edge of the cutting blade may become dulled, or the blade may break, or the blade may otherwise need to be replaced. As such, it is common for utility knives to allow the blade to be replaced. In very simple utility knives, the housing may be formed of two halves that are joined together by a central screw. Replacement of the blade in such devices requires the screw to be removed, the housing halves separated to expose the blade carriage, removal and replacement of the blade, and then re-assembly of the housing. Such an arrangement is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,099,578 and 3,192,624. Other utility knives use modified versions of this concept, with housing halves that pivot with respect to one another, or other means to hold the housing halves together. Nevertheless, the manipulation of the housing required to change the cutting blades is less than ideal with such designs. Accordingly, some designs have been proposed that use a “quick release” mechanism that allows the cutting blade to be replaced via the front slit in the housing. Examples of such designs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,829,827 and 6,553,674. However, even these quick-release mechanisms have proven less than ideal, and there remains a need for alternative utility knife designs that allow for easy cutting blade replacement.